Living Louder
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: Law's life would have been much easier if he hadn't meet the overly-hyper, annoying, yet rambunctious individual. If only he didn't get the urge to kill him all the time. [SET BEFORE LAW ENTERS THE ANIME/MANGA UNTIL AFTER TIME SKIP.] [Possible rating change in future]
1. Let Me Save A Life

_Hey all! This is my first attempt at a One Piece fanfic XD I hope you all enjoy it! I am debating on making is slash or not. So... I am asking you guys! What do you want? Some Ace/Law action or just friendship XD ehehe._

_This is set BEFORE Law was EVER introduced into the series. It is also before he made a name for himself! The series will go through until after the two-year time skip!_

* * *

_**Living Louder**_

_Chapter 1: Let Me Save A Life_

Trafalgar Law glances around at the marines that were surrounding him. He was beyond annoyed that they were getting in the way of his plans. This was supposed to be a fast in and out job. He couldn't believe that one of them spotted him, and in an instant, he was surrounded.

"Annoying." Law mutters out, raising one hand and lifting his pointer finger up, "Ro-" he was about to say, only to have a man jump in front of him.

"Hooo. Look at all these marines in one place." The man in front of him said. Law raises an eyebrow and looks at the man's back to see Whitebeard's tattoo.

"Who…?" Law asks only to have the man catch on fire and start to hurl fireballs towards the enemies.

The man speaking up, "Fire Fist Ace. Whitebeard's second division." Ace turns to grin at Law and giving a small bow, before going back to the marines.

Law watches him beat up the marines becoming bored after a couple seconds. He starts to walk away from the scene in front of him, ignoring the frightened marines that ran past him.

Law gets away easily slipping into the merchant district of the town, blending in the crowds. This messed with his timing and plans, but if he hurried the main objective would still be on track.

"OI!" A voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he sees Ace standing there. "You walked away from my fight! It took forever to find you." Ace says grabbing onto his hat on his head. "We weren't really properly introduced. As I said, I am Ace."

"I don't care." Law says walking on trying to ignore him. Just a little bit further.

"Now that is rude. Did your parents ever teach you to give someone your name when you are being greeted?" Ace says following after the man one step behind.

"No." Law responds getting annoyed and picking up his speed away from Ace.

"Fine. Fine." Ace says putting his hands up in surrender, "but you still owe me."

This made Law pause, "Owe you? What are you talking about?"

Ace stops and glances back at Law, "I saved your ass. Now you owe me a meal."

"I owe you nothing. I could have taken care of them myself." Law says crossing his arms at the man, "I was in no need of your assistance. Now go away." Law mutters starting to walk away again.

"OW! MY STOMACH!" Ace calls out hunching over.

Law contemplated helping Ace before his doctor side appeared. He side and made his way to the man, "Where does it hurt exactly?"

Ace grabs onto his stomach, "Right here." He points, only for a long hungry growl to come from his stomach.

Law's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "You stopped me… because you were hungry…?"

Ace grabs hold of Law, "I don't think I will make it." He states to Law, "Tell the world I will miss it!"

Law lets out a huff, "Come on. I will feed you this once."

Ace gets stars in his eyes, "Really! You are a saint!" He quickly stands up and starts to drag Law towards the closest food store. "I haven't eaten in forever." He takes a seat at a table, forcing Law down next to him.

"I believe I am going to regret this." Law mutters out to himself, watching the man order everything off the menu.

Ace starts to talk with his mouth full, "THA- YO- FOR-"

"Say another word with your mouth full and I will leave without paying." Law glares at him thinking how an animal had to have been the one to teach him out to eat.

Ace chews and swallows his food, "What? I was thanking you." He says taking another bite.

Law just calmly sits there and observes him eat, shaking his head the entire time.

"Where are you from anyways?" Ace asks Law, "I don't think I have seen you around."

"I just got to the Grandline. I have only been here a few months." Law explains moving his hand to the side of his face.

Ace nods his head, "Ah. That explains it. You are a pirate then? Got a bounty?" He grins at him, "You probably have already heard of me!"

"I have indeed heard of you. Whitebeard pirates are everywhere." Law says to him, "Indeed I am. My bounty is 70,000 beli." He informs Ace looking back at the food.

"Not bad at all." Ace gives him a look of approval. "You going to eat at all?" he motions towards the food.

"No. I am not hungry." Law informs him, constructing a new plan in his head to make sure it will work. He starts to dig into his pockets, "I will leave you with the money. I have other things I must attend to."

Ace shrugs to the man and continues to shove his face full, "Works for me."

Law moves his hands to different pockets, seemingly getting a bit confused, "Ah… I don't have my money on me." He thinks a moment, "Did I lose it again?" he thinks to himself.

Ace refrains from eating, swallowing a large clump, "You mean you don't have any money?"

"I did… I think I lost it again." Law does a quick glance towards the door.

"Again? How often do you lose money?" Ace gives him a humorous look.

Law makes a face, "Enough times that I am not normally trusted with money." He informs Ace crossing his arms, "Since I didn't eat… good luck to you." He says walking towards the exit.

Ace moves forward and grabs onto Law, "You are NOT leaving me like this! You got me into this mess."

"I got you into this mess? You are the one that dragged me here." Law mutters moving out of his grasp.

"Because you said you would pay!" Ace says glancing around quickly. "Now what the hell am I going to do? Work it off?" he snorts.

"Perhaps that is the best option for someone of your standards." Law makes his way towards the exit. "It no longer is my problem." He opens the doors to the exit only to have Ace grab a hold of his arm and pull him along.

"DINE-AND-DASH!" Was heard from the owner of the bar, as marines appeared around the corner. They started to chase after the duo.

"What are you doing!?" Law hisses as Ace drags him through the street.

"If I am being blamed for dine and dash, you are too." Ace responds with a smirk, going into the ally way. "It makes it much more fun this way anyways."

Law curses his luck, "This wouldn't have happened at all if you have never gotten in my way!" He responds to Ace, "I should have taken you out with all those marines."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to." Ace laughs back to him, "I would have put up a fight." He turns down another alley way into a dead end. "Shit. I must have taken a wrong turn."

Law sighs and turns back around and sees the marines who chased after them after hearing the cry of the dine and dash.

"Looks like I will be having some more fun." Ace glances at the group with a grin. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"I believe you have messed up my plans enough times today. Just… stay there." Law says putting a hand in front of Ace to stop him. "Let me play."

Law doesn't wait for a response, taking a step forward. "Room." He says, moving his hand up along with his fingers. He moves his hand to his sword motioning forward; slicing many of the marines in one go. He quickly places his sword back in, looking at the marines that were looking frightened by his move.

A dark grin is placed on his lips, "Next time you come chasing after someone know who it is." He informs the marines. He lifts his hands, moving them against one another, "Shambles." He starts to connect their bodies to each other.

"That is a very interesting technique." Ace says leaning against the wall, "I didn't know you had abilities. Did you eat a devil fruit?"

"That is because you interrupted me before I used it." Law mutters to Ace turning back to him, "As I stated, I can take care of myself." He puts his hands in his pockets, "I ate the ope ope no mi fruit."

"You are like a surgeon of death then!" Ace laughs out to Law, "Want to join the Whitebeard pirates? I bet the old man would love to have you on the crew." He claps his hands together, "I think you are awesome either way."

Law looks at Ace as if he grew two heads, "No." he answers starting to leave again, "Don't follow me this time."

Ace ignores his words, "You say that word a lot. You should practice." He nods his head, "I can help you there. On the count of three say yes. One… Two… Three… Yes!"

"No." Law deadpans turning and glaring at Ace, "AND STOP FOLLOWING ME."

"Wow. Touchy." Ace raises an eyebrow at him, "All I did was ask." He mutters. "I guess we can part here." He sighs out, "It was nice meeting you…. What was your name?"

Law thinks a moment surprised by his sudden agreement. "Law. Trafalgar Law."

Ace beams at him, "Cryptic… I like it. Until next time-" "There won't be a next time." "Thank you for the meal!" he laughs going in the opposite direction.

Law watches him leave studying him, "What a strange man." He mutters before realization hit him, "I didn't finish my plans."

* * *

_ehehe. Well there you go! And just to let you know, I have a random headcannon where Law always loses his money... that is just me though._


	2. Where We All Belong

_ALRIGHTY! HERE YOU ARE! THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;D I hope you all like this one~ I had a ton of fun writing it XD Also! I might go and rework the first chapter a little bit... It felt a bit to fast pace in my mind... If I do edit it, I will tell you XD But anyways! Here you are!_

* * *

_**Living Louder**_

_Chapter 2: Where We All Belong_

Trafalgar Law was on his ship. It had been a pretty normal day. Even as the day went on, it went quietly. Law didn't like it. Something must have been off.

"Jean… Are we headed on the right track?" Law asks his navigator, glancing over to him.

Jean glances at the log post and nods his head, "Of course we are! I would never get us lost." He says grinning.

Law raises an eyebrow before walking away, "Then why do I have a bad feeling…" he mutters under his breath.

"MARINES FROM THE NORTH!" A yell from the crow's nest sounds out. Everyone quickly rushes into position.

Law moves to see the ships. "Everyone get ready for an attack! Don't start slacking now!" he yells out to the crew. The marine ships were just out of his reach with his devil fruit ability. He curses their luck. "Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin, make sure no cannon balls hit my ship. Jean, get us out of here as fast as you can." He calls out instructions quickly to the crew.

Law turns back to the marine ships that had gotten closer. He quickly moves his fingers up, "_Room._" He states making a dome appear around the ship just as a cannon ball came into range, they froze in midair. He catches a few more, a couple slipping past him, only to be thrown back by Bepo, Shachi, or Penguin.

"Jean! Faster!" Law calls to him, the marines now gaining speed. He curses letting a few of the cannon balls fall into the ocean.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the marine ships catch on fire, burning many of them in an instant.

Law watches in surprise at the sudden combustion before groaning out. "Please don't let it be him." One man comes to mind with that ability. He had managed to stay away from the man for a few months. Why would he have to show up now.

"Now that is just rude." Ace's voice sounds out from behind him. "Yo!" he adds on.

Law swiftly turns around to glare at the individual, "What are you doing here? And how did you get on my ship?" he mutters to Ace.

"Not even a 'how are you? You just saved us from certain death how may I ever repay you.'" Ace says lowering his voice to sound more like Law's.

Law's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You are on my ship."

"And a nice ship it is." Ace says nodding his head. "A bit smaller than I was expecting."

"Captain…?" Shachi is the first of the crew members to speak up. "Who…?"

"Name's Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Yoroshiku!" Ace speaks up bowing to them. "I am a friend of Law's!"

"We are not friends." Law mutters under his breath, shaking his head.

"But we are! I already said we were the last time we met. We had a dine and dash!" Ace says pouting lightly. He turns back to the crew, "Who are you?"

"Shachi…?" Shachi says, not really knowing how to react to the intruder.

Penguin walks over to his captain, "Captain. I didn't know you had friends…" he says in mock horror.

Law glares at Penguin, "I won't have any soon if you keep that up."

"I am Law's friend!" Bepo speaks up going over to hug the captain.

Law allows the hug feeling even more annoyed. "Bepo. Get off me. Now."

The bear lets go of him, doing as his captain asked.

"Why not let the guy… bear hug you? He seems to really care for you." Ace says, putting an arm onto the taller man's shoulder. "Give the bear a chance."

Law pushes Ace away quickly. "You still haven't answered my question." He crosses his arms.

"I got on from my ship." Ace says frowning slightly. "I tied it to yours." He points over to a small rope on the side of the ship. Law gets interested and walks over to the ledge. He looks down to find a single boat with a strange contraption on it.

"That is your… boat?" Law asks not believing it.

"Do no disrespect my ship. It may be small, but it gets me where I need to go." Ace says rolling his eyes.

Law's crew watches the interaction with mild interest. The way the captain acted around Ace was very strange compared to everyone else.

"How did you two meet anyways?" Penguin asks the two, not really trusting the Whitebeard pirate.

"He blackmailed me."

"I saved his life…"

The two of them replied at the same time. One met the other with an icy glare. "I was fine on my own." Law replies.

"I found that out after." Ace says rolling his eyes, "Anyways… he was going to get me food after but he didn't have his money-"

"Did you lose your wallet again?" Bepo looks up at the captain with concern. "You can have mine again if you need." He says already digging through his pockets.

"No Bepo. I don't need your money." Law says shaking his head towards Bepo with a sigh.

"Anyways, we had to run from the restaurant. We talked a bit. I thought he was pretty alright." Ace says with a shrug, "I consider that a friendship."

"How many times do I have to tell you, we are not friends." Law moans out in agitation.

"You know you love me." Ace says laughing out at the man.

Penguin glances at the tattoo on Ace's back and recognizes it, "Law… Why are you friends with a Whitebeard pirate?" he questions, now becoming even more suspicious.

Law pivoted around and glowers at his crew, "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS. Mister Portgas is an associate. That is all."

"An associate…? I like the ring of that." Ace says putting a hand on top of his hat. "Better than not friends."

"You are an annoyance." Law replies calmly.

"If you think I am bad, you should meet my brother." Ace says chuckling again.

Law thinks a moment, "I highly doubt I could take two of you." He agrees with Ace sarcastically.

Ace grins towards Law and nods his head in agreement. After a second Ace glances back to the crew with a raised eyebrow, "Can I stay on here for a bit?"

"No." Law replied quickly without hesitation.

"Why not?" Ace whines to Law, "I won't cause any trouble. I just want to talk with my friend."

Law sighs out at the friend part, "Mister Portgas, as entertaining as this has been, I have a ship to run."

"I will even help there! I am only searching for someone anyways. Not like I would get in the way." Ace responds already sitting down near the edge of the ship and leaning back. "You will barely even know I am here."

"No."

"I think that is a yes." Ace says to him, "Wake me when something happens." He puts his hat over his face so he can sleep. "I doubt anything will."

Law hears a few chuckles come from the crew. He turns to them, silencing them with a heated glare. "Shouldn't you all be working?" He hisses to his crew. The group quickly started to walk away and work on different things. Penguin gives Law one last knowing look before turning away and leaving. Law looks back down at the man in exasperation. "You can't just fall asleep on my ship!"

Law awaits a response, only to hear soft snores coming from the man. The captain felt frustration build in him. With a low growl, he moves his foot forward and kicks the man in his chest. "WAKE UP." He grits his teeth as he does so.

"OW!" Ace wakes up quickly, "That hurt!" he says looking up at Law, "I was just going to take a quick nap! Do you not allow that on your ship?"

"You really know how to anger someone." Law says to him with a dark look.

Ace raises an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

Law looks at the man with an incredulous look, "Would you like me to compile a list?"

Ace pauses a moment and shakes his head, "Naw. I bet you are just controlling like the old man."

"You…" Law sighs not knowing how to deal with the man at his point. His hands go to pinch his nose, feeling a headache coming back full force.

"I promise I won't be on here long. Just a few days." Ace says putting his hands together and looking up pleadingly at the man, "Please?" Ace pauses, "I don't have much food left as it is."

Law twitches, "Do you ever have food." He growls out before removing his hand from his face, "I am going to regret this." He crosses his arms, "You have three weeks. After that, you are getting off my ship." Law concludes, "You are to help with chorus on the ship including washing the deck, taking the hawk's nest, and other duties. Your first… Go ask Penguin if he needs help organizing his inventory."

Ace smiles widely to Law, "Aye, Aye Captain!" He salutes the man quickly. "You truly are giving." He says rushing over to where Penguin had gone off to.

Law watches the man head in that direction. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Even if Ace is a bit… extreme, he seemed like a hard worker. If he listened to what Law said, it wouldn't be so bad.

Just as Law thought that, a loud crash was heard from that direction.

"GET OUT!" Penguin yells out as Ace exits where he had just entered.

Or maybe not.

* * *

_Oh Law... That was an awful decision. You don't know what you just did to your crew! XD_


End file.
